


Lentera untuk Umat

by Jogag_Busang



Series: ROSE: Puisi 2013 [30]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Semoga lentera ini tidak akan pernah padam.





	Lentera untuk Umat

_Ketika lentera kecil itu dinyalakan_

_Sinarnya menerangi seluruh kehidupan_

_Kaca jendela telah dibuka_

_Apakah kita siap menerimanya?_

_Pun tanpa celah_

_Lentera ini masih dibawa beriringan_

_Tafakur sejenak meringankan beban_

_Kujauhkan lentera ini dariku_

_Tiba-tiba lentera ini seakan mau padam_

_Aku takut sekali, mencoba untuk berlari_

_Membawa lentera ini ke sana ke mari_

_Lalu aku sadar, diriku butuh perlindungan_

_Kupegangi lentera ini terus-menerus_

_Tanganku gemetar, namun kukuat-kuatkan_

_Di bawah naungan Tuhan aku berdoa_

_Meminta kepada-Nya agar lentera ini tetap menyala_

_Sampai nanti bila zaman telah berbeda_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada tahun 2013. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
